


T-shirt

by hyuckios



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, and mark hates packing, luckily... hes got donghyuck to help him, mark has a crush, with both of those things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckios/pseuds/hyuckios
Summary: Mark realizes how at home and in love he feels when he watches his best friend put on his t-shirt.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 31
Kudos: 1467





	T-shirt

**Author's Note:**

> semi canon. 
> 
> mark's about to leave for his tourrrr
> 
> i just needed to write this today.... so i did. 
> 
> enjoy ( please ignore the errors, i am sleepie )

Mark tangles his hands in his hair, teeth gnawing down on his bottom lip as he stares at his empty suitcase. It's almost like the thing has a mind of its own, because Mark can clearly see the annoying expression written on its face. He shakes his head from side to side and looks away, hoping his phone can provide a generous amount of distractions to keep him from packing. 

He's only leaving for a short amount of time, but Mark's frustration grows every second as he suddenly realizes that he hardly has anything that he wants to take. His flight is somewhere in the afternoon tomorrow, but Mark might actually just stare at his suitcase until it packs itself.

Maybe he won't even get on that flight.

The afternoon sunlight bounces off of Mark's cold cheeks, reaching all the way toward his bathroom, where he soon recognizes the mess on the counters, even extending to the floor. 

He gives up a moment later, slouching his shoulders as he sits on the edge of his bed, hands already slapping right against his cold cheeks. He blows out air past his lips and leans back until he can feel the mattress right up against him. 

The door creaks open a moment later, but Mark doesn't put any effort into lifting his head or opening his eyes to see who has just entered and interrupted his clouded head. 

"Didn't think you were going on a world tour right now. Thought it was just a week or so." The voice pokes through Mark's ears, sarcasm clean in it. It almost makes him feel comfortable immediately, since he recognizes the familiariarity of it and welcomes it with his whole heart. 

Mark doesn't move. He doesn't show the boy that he is actually quite relieved that he's walked into the room at such an intense time and that he's already managed to calm Mark down. 

"I can't find my other toothbrush." Mark says over the hands that are covering his mouth. 

The boy sits on the edge of the bed and slaps his hand flat against the lowest part of Mark's abdomen, making the older jolt up in an instant. He chuckles at his own gesture, but only receives the biggest pout from Mark in front of him. 

"We can go pick one up..." Donghyuck says with a yawn. Mark looks at him with his eyes squinted, mind trying to bleed through Donghyuck's eyes to understand what he's trying to say. "Dude... at the store?" He completes his sentence once he sees the confusion in Mark's expression. 

The tension in Mark's eyebrows lifts almost instantly as he processes his friend's words. 

"We?" He whispers back, pressing his back flat against the mattress again. 

Donghyuck looks at him with a twinkle in his eye, almost wanting to pet the innocence in Mark's expression. He stares at Donghyuck with so much emotion, so much confusion. 

"Yes, as in the both of us. I can come with you, if you'd like me to." He shrugs his shoulders and stands in front of Mark's legs. He pushes his hands out and holds his palms up, as though he's waiting for Mark to take them. 

Mark feels the warmth in his chest that coats over the stress that he already has swimming through his body. He stares over at Donghyuck who stands before him with a messy head of hair that pokes out from underneath a beanie. The strings on his hoodie are unproportional, and Mark pulls himself up to fix the one on the right, tugging until it's somewhere close in length compared to the left one. 

"You down to go, handsy?" Donghyuck teases as Mark lets his fingers linger on Donghyuck's chest.

Mark retracts his hands instantly, throwing himself off the bed to find his shoes. 

"That sounds good. I need a toothbrush and some hair gel, and I also want new deodorant and a good chapstick. I also wanted to see if I could get a new sweatshirt. I want it to be my designated sleep sweatshirt." He mumbles as he trips over the scattered clothes on his floor. 

Donghyuck watches him from the door with a raised eyebrow.

"God, I'll miss your dumbass." 

Mark flips him off as he struggles to find a clean pair of sweatpants. He knows he just spent a while washing his clothes, but he's managed to spill each item across his floor, which instantly makes him think that everything is dirty again. 

Mark hates packing. 

"Let me know when you're ready to go." Donghyuck starts as he knocks his fist against the door frame, already turning his body. "I can ask Taeil if he wants to join us?"

Mark freezes on the spot, completely faced away from Donghyuck. Something deep in his stomach twists harder than when he was staring at his empty suitcase. The thought of being alone with Donghyuck brings light to Mark's dark head. He leaves for the beginning of his tour tomorrow, and he wants nothing more than to just spend some time alone with his best friend. 

Donghyuck brings sunlight wherever he goes. It's almost like a trail that he leaves behind, and everyone follows it desperately, searching for a new source of light. Donghyuck provides it so effortlessly, from his gentle grin to his constant sarcasm and jokes. He's caring, he's friendly, and he makes everyone around him feel comfortable. 

He's not so much like a sunset.

No, Donghyuck is like a sunrise, or that time of day when the sun is high in the sky. 

It's everywhere you look and it warms you up as you stand under it. Mark really wants to feel some of that sun on his own. 

"You don't have to." Mark stumbles over his words awkwardly, adding a laugh to the end of sentence. 

Donghyuck looks at him and shrugs again.

"I don't mind. I'm sure he'd be down, too." Donghyuck shifts his body as though he's about to walk right out again, but Mark opens his mouth to speak again. 

"Actually..." He says quickly. Donghyuck turns back to look at him, a completely normal look on his face. Mark feels like he's sweating, like he's redder than any strawberry he's ever seen before. "Can we go... just the two of us?" 

Donghyuck pulls his bottom lip into his mouth and lets his eyes wander over toward Mark. He squints his eyes once and lifts his shoulders for the third time that night. 

"Sure." He walks right out of Mark's room. 

Mark stands up straight and hits the side of his head with his fist, looking over at his mirror, already rolling his eyes at himself for acting so shy and annoying. He tries not to think too much of it, since Donghyuck has probably already forgotten about the fact that his friend looked like he was about to pass out. 

The lights in the bathroom flicker over Mark's head as if they're telling him that he's a fool. 

Mark really cannot deny the fact that he might have a tiny crush on his best friend. 

He spends nights thinking about how warm his bed could be with a little bit of sunshine in it. He thinks about texting Donghyuck, telling him that he's not feeling too great and would enjoy a bit of company, but he never wants things to seem off between them. 

Mark ignores every pound that his heart radiates against his chest as he grabs his wallet, walking out into the living room to tell Donghyuck that he's ready to go. 

The weather outside is chilly and pats against both of their cheeks, already tinting them red, even extending to the tips of their noses. There's a bit of rain that falls too, followed with a lot of wind. 

"Oh, I didn't think it would be this cold out." Mark chuckles as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes at him. 

"I told you to bring a big jacket too." He shakes his head and mumbles under his breath, already taking his jacket off. 

"No!" Mark retracts from the jacket that is slowly being brought over his shoulders. "You've gotta stay warm, too." 

Donghyuck stops the both of them and raises an eyebrow at his friend, leaning closer to hold his hand out, ready to scold Mark. Mark's eyes are low as he watches Donghyuck's protective eyes. 

"Don't be an idiot, Mark. You're going on tour tomorrow. You cannot get sick." 

So, Mark lets the boy put the jacket over him. What Donghyuck doesn't know is that the warmth from his presence is enough to keep him comfortable for years. He tilts his head to give Donghyuck half of a smile as he pulls the boy's jacket closer around his body. 

He doesn't want to assume anything, but he thinks maybe he had caught the slightest blush on the edge of Donghyuck's cheeks. 

It was probably just the cold. 

The store isn't too far, and they keep themselves busy by talking about all the different kinds of foods Mark wants to try when he's in America. Donghyuck whines along with him as he thinks back to the meal they had together in Dallas. They chuckle about the memory until their eyes meet, both of them looking down at the floor. 

They enter the store a moment later, Donghyuck awkwardly holding the door open for Mark, who tries to get Donghyuck to go in first. 

"Okay, what do you wanna look for first?" Donghyuck slaps his hands against his thighs in an attempt to warm them up. 

Mark thinks about how he could probably warm Donghyuck's hands with his own. He stares a little too long, because Donghyuck notices it quickly, his eyebrows knitting together as though he's trying to tell himself something. Mark desperately wishes he knew what Donghyuck was thinking. 

"Definitely a toothbrush." Mark gives a gentle roar with a point of his finger.

They argue about toothbrushes for a good three minutes before Mark selects the one that Donghyuck had suggested - for obvious reasons of making the boy happy. 

"You'll love it. It's bright yellow! Like the sun." Donghyuck hops right next to Mark and shows off his teeth, pointing right at them. "Like me."

If Mark hadn't wanted to kiss Donghyuck before, he definitely wanted to do it right in the middle of that goddamn store. 

He's absolutely right, and that is why Mark decided to argue about it in the first place, because he knew he could get the cutest smile from his best friend. He knew he'd get the cutest response when he vouched for the red one, even though he really actually wanted the yellow one.

"Uh huh. Like you." Mark ignores the way his heart swoons as he walks around Donghyuck toward the next aisle. 

They don't spend too much time running up and down the aisles since Mark really needs to complete his packing.

As soon as they step out of the store, they're met with a new pressure of wind, and with the beauty of the sunset up ahead. Mark tightens Donghyuck's jacket around his own body, rubbing it in Donghyuck's face that he's a lot warmer than the younger is. 

Walking fast through the cold only makes their bodies colder by the second. Donghyuck tells Mark it's pointless to run, but follows him as soon as he picks up his feet to move faster. 

"Do you want help packing your clothes?" Donghyuck asks out of breath as Mark uses his key to unlock the door. 

He opens the door and greets the others who hang around the television, watching a movie intensely. His eyes swing back around to look over at Donghyuck, who continues to look at Mark with a curious swirl in his eyes. 

"I think I could use some help." He mutters, trying to stay quiet. 

Donghyuck takes off toward his room to change out of his bulky clothes and leaves Mark in what feels like a thousand layers just standing by the front door. He twists his foot on the floor as drags his feet to his own bedroom, where he then throws his bags onto the bed and plops right against his pillow. 

He keeps his face deep between his pillows, soon bringing his legs up so he can curl up closer to the warmth at the top of his bed. 

"Mark. Oh my god." Donghyuck whines the second his feet slide into the room to see Mark glued to his bed. "Get your ass up."

Mark doesn't follow the direction. In fact, the words go in through one ear and out the other in a split second. He doesn't want to focus on the words Donghyuck is saying, he only wants to focus on how his voice sounds like smooth honey drifting around in Mark's head. 

Donghyuck's always had such a smooth tone, even when he's whining about something or raising his voice with bits of anger coursing through it. Mark can listen to him forever and ever. He'd do it, really. 

It doesn't take long for Donghyuck to manage to drag Mark to the floor with him, both of them sitting next to the open suitcase with a massive pile of Mark's semi clean clothes. 

"This?" Donghyuck holds up a long sleeve shirt with a collar by the neck. 

Mark stares at it. He looks at it from the side, then from the other side, humming from each and every angle. It takes him a good thirty seconds to make a decision - and settles with a shrug. 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and folds up the shirt, tucking it right into the corner of the suitcase. 

"Wear it to dinner one night. You'll look cute." He stretches his legs out, where the side of his knee grazes right against Mark's knee. 

The comment still replays in Mark's mind as he tries to busy himself by stuffing some of his socks in one of the pockets of the suitcase. Still, his cheeks light up with a faint dust of pink that rushes up from his neck.

"You look really good in black. So bring this too." Donghyuck pulls out a button up from the pile, already folding it and placing it gently next to the other shirt. 

Mark stares at him with another pair of socks in his hand, wondering how Donghyuck can be so brave and so goddamn clueless about how shy he's making Mark feel in that exact moment. He's not looking at him, no, but Mark fears for the moment Donghyuck brings his eyes to his own. 

They bicker about a couple items, and then manage to rip the button off of an old shirt that Mark was thinking about bringing. He pouts and pokes his bottom lip out as Donghyuck leans closer, pouting back to mimic his friend. 

Donghyuck's eyes are round and full of a comfort that represents a picnic on a warm spring morning. He blinks once, letting his eyelids fall shut for a moment, somehow telling Mark that he must be a bit tired. But he blinks again and again until his eyes gloss over with worry. 

"Are you nervous?" Donghyuck whispers.

Mark watches his every move. He watches the way Donghyuck swallows and the way he sits on his knees, body folded together as his fingers mess with each other. 

Slowly, Mark nods, his lips completely relaxed. 

He almost looks like a lost puppy right in front of Donghyuck's question, vulnerable and in search of some feeling to follow. 

Donghyuck looks back at him with the same amount of emotion, leaning forward to place his hand right on Mark's knee, gently rubbing it from side to side. 

Mark loves how warm Donghyuck feels, no doubt, but he also loves the way Donghyuck can make him feel like he's on fire, like he's just touched the surface of the sun, if it were even possible. 

There's a tiny hitch in Mark's breathing, and Donghyuck notices it. He doesn't do much about it though... he only moves on to whip out one of his brightest smiles. 

"You'll do great. Everyone knows you'll do great! You know it too, Mark. You got this." Donghyuck rips his hand away from Mark's knee and suddenly Mark is cold again. 

Well, not cold.

He's just not so damn hot anymore, and maybe that's a good thing, because his mouth was starting to get dry from how intense he was feeling. 

Mark swallows hard, watching the way Donghyuck was folding all of the clothes and setting aside the ones Mark didn't care enough to pack. 

"Do you think so?" Mark whispers. 

Donghyuck turns his head and drops the smile on his face. 

"Do I think you'll do well?" He asks almost at the same volume as Mark. 

Mark nods. 

Donghyuck chuckles at first, thinking that Mark was meaning it in a joking sort of way, but clears his throat when he notices the seriousness on Mark's face. 

"Of course. I know you'll do well." Donghyuck assures him, causing a big grin to break out on Mark's face. 

"Okay, then I'm good." Mark slaps his hands against his own thigh, nodding his head to prove how confident he is.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." 

They spend the next few hours filling up Mark's suitcase to the brim, pouring everything out and doing it once more in a different sort of fashion. Donghyuck even helps Mark clean up the extra mess that lies carelessly around Mark's bedroom. 

Mark finds himself under his blankets later on that night with Donghyuck right at his side, both of them focusing in on the movie they have playing on the laptop on the bed. It's a good distraction for Mark as he loses himself in the characters that dance through the screen, characters that have their own issues and their own solutions to do better. 

Anytime Donghyuck moves though, Mark is brought back to reality - being the fact that his best friend that he is also crushing on is laying so close to him. 

He almost thinks Donghyuck feels something too, because he keeps making careful glances at Mark, only to bring his eyes back down to the bed. 

"Can I borrow a t-shirt?" Donghyuck pokes at Mark's forearm and speaks right below a whisper, almost like he didn't want to be too loud for Mark to miss any dialogue on the screen. "I'm burning up." 

Mark cocks his head to the side and gestures his hand toward his closet. Donghyuck thanks him and drags himself out of the bed, rummaging through the hangers. The movie plays on the screen, but Mark pays no attention to it. He can only focus in on the way Donghyuck hums as he tries to pick one that looks the best. 

Donghyuck stands on the tips of his toes to reach a red shirt with a silly grin slapped on his face. He turns it around and drops his shoulders. 

"Wait." He pouts. 

Mark questions his comment and watches as Donghyuck turns the shirt around, pointing at the front. 

"We should've packed this one for you. It might make you feel more comfortable." He holds it up next to his own body, and Mark's heart flips a few times over the fact that Donghyuck had cared enough to say that. 

The word Vancouver sits right in the middle of the red shirt, reminding Mark of his home. 

He shakes his head. 

"Don't worry. It's okay." Mark answers, pausing the movie as he sits up further in bed. "You can wear it." 

Donghyuck looks up quickly, widening his eyes like he's seen a ghost. Mark's never one to share much of his clothes, especially clothes that mean a lot to him. 

"Are you sure?" Donghyuck looks at it and points, putting a hard emphasis as he points from the shirt to his own body. 

Mark nods, heart rate already beginning to rise. He doesn't really see a fault in Donghyuck wearing his Vancouver shirt. They're both signs of his home. 

The room is dark, but Mark can still see the glow against Donghyuck's bare back as he pulls his hoodie over his head, replacing it with the t-shirt, turning to hook the hanger back up in the closet. He takes a moment, but once his body twists back to Mark, Mark can easily say that he sees stars. 

The t-shirt sits perfectly on Donghyuck's shoulders, and he stands by the closet, biting on his bottom lip as he pinches at his pointer finger. 

It's almost like Donghyuck knows what he's doing to Mark. 

"Come here." Mark says breathlessly, sitting up until his legs hang off the bed. 

Donghyuck steps forward in a hurry, tripping over the bulky pair of shoes Mark has next to his bed. 

The air in the room is so thick that it hurts Mark's eyes. His chest feels trapped and he can hardly breathe. Looking at Donghyuck is so... mesmerizing. 

Mark leans forward and touches the bottom of the t-shirt, his eyes never leaving Donghyuck's. The younger swallows and sucks in a deep breath, shyly smiling. 

"Wow." Mark looks him up and down, making the rose color bloom across Donghyuck's face. 

Mark's heart pounds at the reaction he gets from saying one word. He wants more, he craves more, he needs more. 

"It's just a t-shirt." Donghyuck whispers, stepping just an inch closer. 

Donghyuck's hips are right next to Mark, so close that the boy wants to reach out and hold onto them and pull them right against his own body. He wants to touch every inch of Donghyuck.

"It's not just a t-shirt." Mark says in full honesty, still somehow completely in awe at how incredible Donghyuck looks in something so familiar and close to Mark's heart.

It's like a piece of his home has just met the one piece of home he's been missing. Everything in front of him is so unreal. 

Donghyuck whispers a gentle, "I know," and then follows it up with a, "Do I look good?" 

Mark raises an eyebrow at the question, his throat already tight from the lack of oxygen, and even tighter from the words that fly out of Donghyuck's mouth.

"You look fucking incredible." Mark's voice is dangerously low as he says it. 

They stare at each other, hearts talking instead of their mouths. It's too loud in both of their heads for any source of coherent words to exit from either one of them. Donghyuck's knees are wobbly and Mark feels so hot that he's nearly gone numb. It's like they both bleed fire in that moment as they stare at each other. 

Mark wants to do something, he wants Donghyuck to do something, he's not sure what the hell he wants, he just wanted to feel something. 

The one thing he's sure about... is the fact that he doesn't want to ruin anything. 

"Mark, would you please touch me already so I can kiss you goodbye?" Donghyuck rushes the words out, slamming his mouth shut an instant later. 

The chills rise on Mark's skin as the wildfire breaks out in his chest. It tingles everywhere, and it stings, but he welcomes every feeling in his body. Donghyuck makes him feel phenomenal. 

It starts with a touch to Donghyuck's right hip, where Mark then brings his palm to Donghyuck's back, rubbing gently. He stares up at the younger the entire time, admiring the reactions he gets, admiring the fact that Donghyuck's eyes blink profusely as Mark touches his other hip, squeezing both at the same time. 

"If you're gonna kiss me... don't just kiss me goodbye." Mark whispers with his chin pointing up. 

Donghyuck looks down at Mark with a crooked smile across his face, his hands soon lifting to land on Mark's shoulders. 

"Fine." Donghyuck leans down until his face is just inches from Mark's. 

Mark traces over every inch of Donghyuck's face with his eyes, scanning and processing the fact that his best friend is this close to him and wants him to kiss him. Donghyuck knows Mark is staring at his face, because soon he bites down on his lip, giggling when Mark's eyes follow the movement. 

Mark takes a minute, such an intimate moment to drink in the beauty that stands above him, the beauty that has taken such a hard control on his life, making him happier than ever. 

The first touch of their lips makes both of them suck in a short breath of air, already shocked at the fact that they're actually doing this. Mark pulls away after that first second, desperately looking back into Donghyuck's eyes for something. 

Donghyuck nods his head and leans forward, this time cupping Mark's cheeks, his fingertips dancing on his skin. He thumbs at Mark's cheek and moves their lips at a steady pace. 

It takes a bit of time for them to find a rhythm, but once they find it, they realize how close to heaven it feels. 

Mark tastes chocolate on Donghyuck's mouth, followed by the faint taste of sour candy. It's sweet, no doubt, but Mark managed to eat quite a lot of them while they were watching the movie, so he can only assume that he tastes the same. 

There's stars the zoom across Mark's closed eyelids. He squeezes them tighter and grips onto Donghyuck's hips the moment Donghyuck's tongue enters Mark's mouth. 

The pressure against Mark's shoulder isn't uncomfortable, no, not at all, Mark loves being touched. He just feels like Donghyuck might be uncomfortable standing and leaning forward.

"Baby, sit down." Mark says on Donghyuck's lips, guiding his hips until Donghyuck can sit right on the edge of the bed. 

The moment the pet name comes from Mark's mouth is the same moment Donghyuck whines low, chuckling before ripping his mouth away from Mark's, hiding his face by leaning his forehead against Mark's shoulder. 

"Fuck, Mark." He says out of breath, only getting such a genuine laugh from Mark.

"Do you like it when I call you that?" He whispers, a new set of chills smoothing over across his body. 

Donghyuck pulls away to look at him like he's insane. 

"What do you think?" He raises an eyebrow. 

Mark so clearly looks down at Donghyuck's lips, bringing his fingers to the boy's chin, pulling their faces together. 

"I think you should kiss me some more." Mark says with all the confidence in his entire chest.

Donghyuck does. 

He doesn't hesitate to lean forward and kiss Mark again and again until his mouth is numb and until his body is whining for more. They're close, so incredibly close that they forget to take a few moments to breathe. 

They don't need to. 

Mark grips Donghyuck's face in his hands, shifting their bodies and pulling Donghyuck back so he can hover over him. There's something so foreign about how beautiful Donghyuck looks underneath him, twisting at the collar on Mark's hoodie, other hand slipping up the piece of clothing. 

There's something so beautiful about the way Donghyuck lifts his own body to try and bring the warmth closer. Mark giggles and then swallows hard when Donghyuck gets fed up and wraps his legs around Mark's back, pulling tight until Mark drops right on top of him. 

Mark thinks that was hot.

Mark's mouth leaves Donghyuck's and presses right at the boy's collarbone, sucking and nipping at the skin. He tugs on it and twists it between his teeth, making Donghyuck scratch hard at Mark's back. 

"Holy shit, why does that feel so good?" Donghyuck tries to cover up his groan with a laugh, but Mark draws another one out of him the moment he kisses right at Donghyuck's chest, over the word Vancouver. 

Donghyuck's fingers knit through Mark's hair, pulling playfully at the ends. He even curls a few pieces around his finger. 

"Please don't tell me this is a one time thing." Donghyuck whispers as Mark kisses against his chest.

Mark's eyebrows knit together as he lifts his head, pulling himself back up toward Donghyuck's face, memorizing the scared expression.

He lays himself next to Donghyuck, fingers gently touching the bruised lips that they had managed to bring out. 

"Of course not, Donghyuck. I've been wanting to kiss you like this for quite a while." Mark whispers. 

Donghyuck chokes out a laugh, bringing out the humor that he's so well known for. 

"You liar. You just thought I looked hot as fuck in your t-shirt, so you wanted to make out with me." The sarcasm leaks easy from his voice, and Mark mocks him with an annoying laugh. 

He leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Donghyuck's lips, just to be brought back in the moment he tries to pull away. Donghyuck watches him carefully as he pulls away.

"That too." Mark winks.

Donghyuck hits his hand against Mark's chest and crawls over to the top of Mark's bed, hiding under the covers. 

"Come lay with me." Donghyuck makes a fist and opens and closes it, like he's asking for Mark. 

Mark stares at him, letting the hearts taking over his vision as he crawls up next to his best friend. 

"I'm serious though, Hyuck. Not a one time thing if you don't want it to be. I really fucking like you, and you make me feel so many different things, and I just need you." 

Donghyuck swallows hard and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, drawing his eyes away from Mark.

There's something so painful about the way he looks away that Mark doesn't want to ever see it again. He wants to stay in that moment because he's never been so scared about someone's response before. 

Donghyuck rolls over until he has the ability to hide in Mark's neck again. 

"You can't kiss me like this and make me feel like... this... and then get on a flight to another continent. I've been waiting to do this forever." Donghyuck chuckles, leaving a trail of kisses along Mark's neck, right up to his mouth. 

Mark rolls his eyes into the back of his head the moment Donghyuck's lips slide carefully over his jaw. He places his hand against the boy's neck and steadies their faces until their eyes meet. 

"We've got a whole night, baby." He whispers with a scrunch of his nose.

Donghyuck slaps a hand over Mark's mouth as his own cheeks go red.

"Stop that." 

Mark leans away to get a better look at the image in front of him. 

Donghyuck's cheeks are rosy, his hair is a mess, and the grin on his face is so addicting. The image in front of Mark is beautiful, it's raw, and it's his.


End file.
